Aún después de la Muerte
by Hiikary Li
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran eran novios. Pero por causas del destino la muerte decide separalos. Todo empieza cuando Sakura se encuentra con un Syaoran de ojos esmeralda que se suponía no debia de existir.   "–¿Sakura, crees en los fantasmas?"
1. Prólogo

"Aún después de la Muerte"

Por: Hiikary Li

_**Summary:**__ "Esta es la historia de una joven que creyó haberse vuelto loca. Pero locura no era borrar todo de su memoria y volver a empezar desde cero… Locura era aún seguir viéndolo, sabiendo que la persona llamada Syaoran Li había… muerto"_

_Prólogo_

Di un ligero paso hacía el frente. Mis dedos se hundieron fácilmente en aquellas suaves capas de arena. Continúe caminando en dirección a las olas que se arremolinaban una tras otra para chocar ferozmente contra la bahía.

Sonreí inconscientemente. Por alguna extraña razón ese lugar me provocaba bastante tranquilidad. Otro paso, y así sucesivamente hasta sentir como la helada agua del mar chocaba contra mis dedos. Suspiré cerrando mis ojos, aún más sonriente que antes.

Ya habían pasado tres años. Podía darme el lujo de pensar en él; porque de cierta manera, este lugar me recordaba a él.

Sentí mi cabello revolotear contra la brisa tropical, y al mismo tiempo pude sentir una fuerza casi sobrenatural a mí lado. Una presencia que logró estremecer todo mi interior. Lentamente y con algo de temor, me di la vuelta, porque solo había sentido esa presencia en él. Y él ya no estaba; ya no más.

Mis ojos chocaron contra los de la persona a mí lado y por un segundo el alma se me bajo a los pies.

Aquellos intensos ojos color esmeralda me regresaron la mirada, taladrando la mía sin piedad. Mis labios comenzaron a temblar como si tuvieran vida propia, como si de ellos quisieran salir palabras, pero no lograba salir nada más que entrecortados balbuceos.

Examiné su mirada por varios segundos buscando la razón por la que esos ojos me hacían actuar de esa extraña manera. Era como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, pero eso no era lo extraño, lo verdaderamente increíble era que esos ojos se me hacían bastante familiares.

Sentí su aliento chocar contra mi nariz y me di el placer de inhalar su aroma, que extrañamente también me era muy familiar.

Me aleje un poco solo para poder apreciar aquella persona que le era bastante familiar para cada uno de mis sentidos. Su alta figura masculina no dejo de observarme en ningún momento mientras yo lo examinaba de arriba abajo.

Mi mirada me engañaba cada que pasaba por su estructurado y bien formado cuerpo. Cada parte de él era, a excepción de sus ojos, exactamente igual a… él. Esa persona a la que había perdido años atrás.

No pude evitar estallar en carcajadas. La mente podía ser tan poderosa en ciertas ocasiones. Y era obvio que esa imagen frente a mí, no era más que una simple alucinación mental de mí parte. Me había vuelto completamente loca… cínica.

La mirada del extraño cambio radicalmente y me vio algo preocupado, como si creyera que me hubiera leído la mente.

¡Joder! ¿No era ya suficiente ser torturada por su simple recuerdo? ¡NO! Él tenía que estar frente a mí tenía que torturarme aún después de la muerte.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –musitó con ende de preocupación en sus palabras. Y a mí, el simple hecho de haber escuchado su voz, había hecho que todo en mí diera un brinco y me dejara completamente sin aliento.

–Claro que sí. –dije precipitadamente escupiendo mis palabras.

"_No. No estás tan loca. Puede ser que el calor del sol te haya afectado la cabeza un poco Sakura y ahora estás viendo cosas que no deberían de ser. Tu tranquila que ahorita está extra figura parada frente a ti desaparecerá en cualquier segundo."_

Y cual niño cuando tiene miedo; cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando que mis palabras se convirtieran en realidad.

Sentí pasar el tiempo y me dije a mí misma que ya era tiempo de que la cordura me abordara de nuevo.

"_1… 2… y… ¡3!"_

Al terminar de exclamar el último número abrí los ojos rápidamente. Miré aun con nervios mí alrededor. Y tal como había pensado, todo aquello solo había sido un juego de mi atolondrada mente. Pero creo que podía perdonarme por haber creído tan si quiera que eso era verdad. Al fin y al cabo había sido mi culpa por darme el lujo de pensar en él antes.

– ¿Enserio que estas bien? –De nuevo esa grave y masculina voz.

Gemí dando la vuelta para encontrarlo tras de mí. Y sin poder evitarlo mucho más mis piernas dejaron de funcionar apropiadamente haciendo que me cayera. Pero justo antes de sentir los miles de granos de arena sobre mi piel semi cubierta, algo me detuvo. La mano de aquel extraño, y a la vez no tan extraño, sostenía mi cintura.

¡Mierda! ¡Ahora sí que esto no podía ser solo una alucinación mía! ¡Sentía el contacto de su piel sobre la mía! Podía sentir su fuerte mano sosteniéndome, era cálida y lo peor… solida. Era de verdad…

–¿Quién eres? –susurré sin dejar de mirarlo. Mi mano inconscientemente se posó sobre la de él, enviando miles de choques eléctricos a través de mi cuerpo.

– ¿Realmente importa eso? –susurro suavemente contra mi oído.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Locura no era haber borrado todo en mi memoria para volver a empezar de cero… La verdadera locura era poder seguir viéndolo, aun cuando tenía bastante claro que ya no podía hacerlo… Nunca más. Por qué él me había abandonado. Aún después de que lo prometió. Yo ya no podía tenerlo… Y eso lo entendí después de varios años yendo a pláticas autoayuda, leyendo mil y un libros contra la depresión de perder a alguien verdaderamente importante en la vida._

Esta es la historia de Sakura Kinomoto… Una joven que perdió el tesoro más preciado de toda su existencia. Una joven que luchaba día con día para deshacerse de su recuerdo. Que pretendía vivir feliz. Hasta aquel encuentro con esa persona… Persona que llevaba por nombre… Syaoran Li.

"– _¿Oye, Sakura… Crees en los fantasmas?"_

* * *

><p><strong>(NA)**_:_

_OH SI! haha su autora favorita con nuevo fanfic! XD Ok ya es el 4to que empiezo a escribir y no he terminado ninguno! D: Lo se no me odien. Pero el unico en el que estoy trabajando ahora y no dejare se "La historia de mi Vida" Gracias a las personas que no me han abandonado._

_La razon de estar subiendo esto aqui es que esta historia anteriormente la empecé a escribir para un concurso en la escuela... Pero en vista de que el tiempo se me paso encima decidi mejor hacerla un fanfic y haber que resulta de esto!_

_Hahaha ahora espero ninguna fan de Syaoran me quiera matar por haberlo matado! :P Yo lo amo! Pero bueno esto va a estar muy dramatico! :P_

_Sin mas espero les guste! Disfrutenlo. Cualquier duda, aclaración, trauma etc etc dejenlo en un review :D_

_¡DEJENME MAS DE** 5** REVIEWS POR FAVOR! Así habra caps mas rapidos! .w. ver estos hace que me den mas ganas de escribir! Ademas su opinión es muy importante para mi! Ya que esta historia no sera muy comun xD_

_Bueno eso es todo y espero leernos pronto! :D_

_PD(Para los que leen La historia de mi vida): Lo mas probable es que entre hoy y mañana suba capitulo así que esperenlo!:D_

_Un beso y un abrazo;  
><em>

_**Hiikary Li**  
><em>


	2. El día de la Tragedia

**Capitulo I – El día de la Tragedia**

_**Sakura**_

–Sakura… –Mis oídos fueron molestados por la grave voz de mi hermano.

–Mmhh… –Yo solo hice ruidos moviéndome entre las sabanas sin desear despertarme.

–Papá dice que despiertes. –Estaba vez escuche mas lejos su voz y cuando esta se calló por completo, dispuse a dormir algunos minutos más. A nadie le hacía daño eso.

Volví a acurrucarme contra la almohada en busca del sueño que mi hermano me había arrebatado al intentar despertarme. Aun no deseaba despertar. Porque despertar significaba tener que recordarlo a él y en estos momentos todo caía bien menos el estúpido de Syaoran Li.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando abrí mis ojos caí en cuenta de que ya no estaba en mi habitación y todo lo contrario. Había despertado en la habitación de mi novio. Con el cual ya tenía casi 3 años saliendo. Desde el primer momento en que lo había conocido me había dado cuenta de que él era la persona perfecta para estar conmigo el resto de mi vida. Y él pensaba lo mismo de mí, por lo que yo era completamente feliz. Y bueno después de lo que había descubierto dudaba mucho que lo siguiera siendo.

Me levante de la cama y salí de la que había sido nuestra habitación los últimos meses. Tan rápidamente, que cualquiera que me mirara, pensaría que el mismo diablo fuera pisándome los talones.

Antes de abrir la puerta y azotarla tras de mi para hacer mi huida audible para el mundo entero; algo me detuvo. No era nada mas y nada menos la risa de Syaoran Li; tan perfecta y dulce para mis oídos. Me entro la tentación de ir y mirar que era lo que a él le parecía tan divertido. Di unos pasos temblorosos dirigiéndome hacía la sala. Mis sentidos se agudizaron al percibir una voz un poco más femenina para ser la de Syaoran. Di pasos mucho más rápidos y torpes, sin preocuparme si quiera si me fuera a caerme y lastimarme. Solo quería saber con quien estaba. Cuando llegué a la sala mi corazón dejo de latir y me dejo pasmada ante lo que frente a mis ojos había.

Syaoran se encontraba sentado recargando su cabeza en el cojín tras de él. El traje perfectamente planchado y arreglado que siempre usaba cuando trabajaba, estaba siendo desacomodado por una femenina mano, esta se colaba entre su camisa desabotonada. Ella estaba sentada en su regazo mientras le besaba el cuello tratando de quitarle su corbata. Syaoran solo se reía al igual que la castaña de cabello hasta la cintura. Vi como se erguía y susurraba algo en el oído de ella.

–Creo que en ese caso… –mire como Syaoran sonreía de una manera tan… extraña a él. Era como si el fuera un total desconocido para mí. Sus ojos al igual que su sonrisa reflejaban lujuria. El ámbar de sus ojos era tan penetrante que creí que por un segundo se quemaría la mujer que traía en brazos –Hemos hecho un gran negocio.

–Lo sé. –ella respondió besando su mentón y yo solo pude estremecerme de pie observando toda la escena.

–Entonces, celebremos. –dijo él poniéndose de piel y cargándola hasta nuestra habitación. El corazón se me hizo una pasa y mis piernas no reaccionaban ante mis órdenes para que me sacaran de ahí. De ese detestable lugar al que no quería volver nunca mas.

No deseaba creer en las palabras de la madre de Syaoran… No, ella no estaba diciendo la verdad. Él me había dicho en alguna ocasión que su madre solía ser algo…

Gruñí internamente.

Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Agite mi cabeza de un lado a otro esperando que tal vez con eso pudiera recuperar algo de cordura para dignarme a salir de ahí. Pero en vista de que mis piernas no respondían me tendí en el suelo esperando a que alguien me sacara de esta pesadilla.

–Sakura… –escuché lejos de ahí pero a mi alrededor ya no había nada claro – ¡Sakura! –Escuché más fuerte y solo pude removerme en mi cama de nuevo abriendo mis ojos –Se supone que ya tienes 21 años. Ya deberías de poder levantarte tu sola. –Miré a mi hermano a mi lado con una expresión molesta.

–Ya perdón. –es lo único que supe decir.

–Baja a desayunar. –musitó antes de dejarme completa sola en mi habitación.

Me volví al techo cuestionándome si lo de mi sueño podría ser verdad… Suspiré deseando que no lo fuera.

Me levanté de la cama frotando mis ojos con cansancio y dispuse a vestirme para ir a desayunar con mi familia. No puse mucha atención a mi vestimenta, y planeaba estar el día entero en la casa de mi padre así que no me preocupe en absoluto por eso.

Antes de salir le sonreí a mi habitación. Gracias a dios mi padre, aun después de haberme ido a vivir con Syaoran, había mantenido la pureza de mi habitación como yo la había dejado. Eso me hacía sentir bien, me sentía en casa protegida.

Al bajar el aroma de panqueques impregno mi olfato haciéndome agua la boca. Cuando entre a la cocina sonreí al ver a mi padre y a mi hermano, sentados en la mesa esperando mi arribo para podre desayunar juntos, como hace un tiempo que no hacíamos.

–Ven mi niña. –le sonreí a mi padre sentándome a su lado.

–Huele delicioso. –dije emocionada agarrando un panqueque del centro de la mesa.

–Disfrútenlo. –dijo mi padre comiendo algo de fruta y yo le di una mordida a mi desayuno.

–Y, ¿ya vas a empezar verdad niña monstruo? –escuche la voz de mi hermano haciéndome enojar como si fuéramos unos pequeños niños.

–Cállate Touya. –Musite con la comida en la boca molesta –A veces me pregunto si enserio tienes los años que dices tener. –El levanto los hombros y se volvió a ingerir su desayuno.

–Mi amor… –mi padre llamo mi atención y yo me volví a él – ¿Ya hablaste con el? –Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

–No… –dije volviéndome al plato de panqueques.

El no dijo nada más por lo que supuse que la expresión de mi cara había cambiado completamente. Trate de serenarme un poco, sabía que él solo quería lo mejor para mí.

Cuando terminé de desayunar ayude a mi padre a lavar los platos y cuando terminé mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

– ¿Bueno?

–_Sakura._ –Escuché a Tomoyo y sonreí – _¿Quieres ir a dar la vuelta?_

–Claro. –musité descartando la idea que tenía sobre quedarme todo el día en la casa. Sabía perfectamente que pasar el tiempo pensando menos en el me beneficiaría.

–_Ok pasaré por ti en 30 minutos. _–dijo al tiempo en que cortaba la llamada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– ¡Sakura! –miré a Tomoyo salir de su automóvil y segundos después sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

–Hola Tomoyo. –sonreí al tiempo en el que le devolvía el abrazo. No podía respirar, pero ella ya me había acostumbrado a sus abrazos asfixiantes. Al separarnos ambas corrimos al automóvil de Tomoyo.

–Hay un par de cosas que me necesita contar Señorita Kinomoto. –no pude evitar reírme ante ese tono de voz que había usado para llamarme.

– ¿Como cuales según tu? –pregunté volteando a verla.

–Ay pues no se. Tu cuenta, ¿Qué es lo que hay de nuevo entre tu Syaoran? –dijo sin desviar la mirada de la calle con una sonrisa risueña.

– ¿A que te refieres? –me pregunté mentalmente si ella ya sabía algo de todo esto.

–Pues supongo que a nada. –Sonrió de nuevo –Si tu no sabes nada yo menos.

–Claro…–dudé mucho en su forma de hablar sobre Syaoran. Me hizo cuestionarme en si ella sabía mas cosas de las que yo no –¿Qué es lo que sabes Tomoyo?

–Nada, es enserio Sakura. –Me miro por unos segundos –¿Por qué te exalto tanto que sacara el tema de tu novio?

–Bueno ya no es mi novio… –Freno violentamente haciendo que mi cabeza se golpeara contra el respaldo – ¿¡Ah, por que hiciste eso! –Grité con un pequeño e insignificante dolor en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

–Significa que… –Mire a Tomoyo extrañada y algo molesta. ¿Qué más significaría? ¡Que obviamente dejo de ser mi novio!

–Ya no lo quiero volver a ver nunca en la vida. –Dije suspirando sin mirarla. El simple hecho de pensar en que ya no estaría más con él dolía demasiado.

– ¿Qué es lo que paso? –la mire de reojo y vi como dirigía su mirada a la carretera de nuevo con su semblante lleno de tristeza.

–Mira; es algo de lo que no tengo muchas ganas de hablar. –Espere no se sintiera mal por eso –Pero te prometo que si te lo contare. ¿Está bien? –Ella solo asintió sin mirarme y me preocupe. Pero no entendía para nada la razón de Tomoyo para reaccionar así.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial salimos y aparentemente todo había quedado olvidado, pues ella y yo nos comenzamos a reír de todo y a pasar bastante bien.

No podía mentir al decir que no me preocupaba lo que le pasaba a Syaoran… Simplemente no podía. La verdad ansiaba mucho saber como se encontraba el desde lo que paso. No había sabido nada de el… Y no sabía si decir que eso era bueno o bastante malo. Pero enserio a pesar de lo que él me había hecho no quería que nada malo le sucediera a él. Pudo haber jugado conmigo y mis sentimientos, pero aun no queriéndolo estaba enamorada de él… Y solo deseaba verlo feliz, aun si lo fuera estando lejos de mí.

Una lágrima se escapo de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, mire el suelo para que nadie se diera cuenta de eso. Iba a limpiarme mis mejillas cuando sentí el suave choque de un cuerpo contra el mio. Levante mi mirada viendo unos profundos ojos azules mirándome con asombro.

– ¿Cómo es que una hermosa jovencita como usted esta llorando? –Lo mire reconociendo su semblante sonriente y su cabello rubio despeinado.

–Yuu… –susurré y me abracé a él con fuerza derramando unas lágrimas tontas en su pecho. No me importo nada, ni quien me estuviera viendo. Necesitaba saber que había alguien que podría ayudarme y Yuu Sasaki había se había convertido mi mejor amigo desde que lo conocí.

– ¿Qué sucede Sakura? –negué abrazándome más a el fuertemente –No me digas. Está bien. –Él era tan comprensible conmigo desde que le había dicho que no podía estar con el por que estaba enamorada de Syaoran –Ven te invito un helado, pero prométeme que ya no lloraras. –Me miro sonriendo y asentí. Me tomo de la mano y seco mis mejillas. Me volví buscando a Tomoyo y al no mirarla supuse y me dejaría un rato sola con él. Me sentí mal por eso, pero por alguna razón tenía ganas de estar con Yuu.

_Debía de olvidarme de Syaoran y de cada uno de sus recuerdos si planeaba ser feliz…_

**Syaoran**

Cuando abrí mis ojos, lo primero que mis manos buscaron, fue el calor de un cuerpo extra a mi lado. Mis manos temblaron al sentir ese hueco vacío en la cama, frío. Suspiré llevándome el brazo a mis ojos. La extrañaba demasiado y solo había pasado un día desde nuestra pelea.

Tenía miedo de que esto fuera permanente, que ella se alejara de mi lado para siempre. No deseaba eso, ni en las más crueles de mis pesadillas. Todo por mi estupidez, todo por haberle hecho a mi madre cuando era solo un mocoso. Ahora cargaba con el oscuro pasado de mi vida que esperaba y Sakura nunca se enterara. Pero mi madre se había encargado de eso. Sabía que si estaba enamorada de ella dejaría de hacer mi "trabajo" como debería, según ella.

No debí de haber dejado que me involucrara en esto… Todo por su maldita avaricia. Perdí a la única persona que he amado de verdad…

Me levanté pesadamente de la cama. Sabía que con suerte y había dormido unas dos horas, y es que no había podido dormir bien pensando en como reparar lo que había hecho. Lo que más me dolía era que ese día había estado dispuesto a que nuestra relación diera el siguiente paso. Y mi madre lo arruino con su estúpido plan.

Suspiré y con lentitud me dirigí al baño esperando que el agua calmara mi inquietud por saber como estaba ella. Por saber en lo que había pensado… y si ella deseaba dejar de saber sobre mí. La amaba tanto que si ella deseaba que yo me largara de su vida lo haría aun que me doliera demasiado.

Encendí la regadera y sin esperar si quiera a que el agua estuviera caliente me metí en ella. Las gotas de agua cayeron sobre mi cabello mojándolo al igual que mi cuerpo desnudo. Golpeé mis puños contra la pared fuertemente desahogándome. Sabía que no le haría mucho daño a la pared pero si a mi mismo al menos.

Con desgana enjabone mi cabello y espera enjuagarme del todo. Me salí rápidamente, y aun que no lo hubiera parecido, había durado 1 hora metido en el baño sin hacer realmente mucho. Me puse lo primero que encontré y sin saber muy bien a donde iba, metí la pequeña cajita aterciopelada de color azul en mi pantalón y en la otra bolsa el collar que le había comprado a Sakura el día que le pedí que fuera mi novia. Un color de plata con una llave en forma de corazón.

Cuando me grito que no quería saber nada mas de mi me lo aventó a la cara, era lo único que tenía de ella por el momento y el triste recuerdo que quizá nunca más estaría con ella.

Me subí al carro y con fuerza pise lo mas que pude el acelerador.

Me las ingeniaba para arrebasar a los carros con destreza como si hubiera nacido para hacer esto. Las calles se quedaban detrás de mí y luego mire el centro comercial a lo lejos. Supuse y podía comer algo ahí y perder un rato el tiempo y la cordura, o lo poco que me quedaba de esta.

Con la misma rapidez llegue al centro comercial y me estacione en donde pude bajándome del carro como todo un autómata. Guarde las llaves en mi bolsillo y camine con rapidez hacía el interior del edificio. Era algo temprano por lo que no había muchas tiendas abiertas aún y yo solo podía pensar en ella. Me senté en una mesa agarre una servilleta y pedí a un mesero que me prestara una pluma. En ese insignificante pedazo de papel me puse a escribir lo que le hubiera dicho si me hubiera dejado decirle lo que contenía aquella caja de terciopelo azul.

Suspire garabateando con mi imperfecta caligrafía el trozo de papel blanco.

–Syaoran… –escuché una voz suave y dulce que por un segundo pareció ser la de Sakura. La mire y me di cuenta de que no lo era, era mas bien su mejor amiga.

–Hola Tomoyo. –dije monótonamente.

– ¿No quieres decirme que es lo que sucedió con Sakura? –mire sus ojos molestos y yo solo suspire.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –desvié la mirada hacía la servilleta en mis manos y la hice una bola con mis manos fuertemente – ¿ Que Sakura decidió dejarme? ¡¿Qué a mi madre se le ocurrió contarle mi oscuro pasado cuando planeaba pedirle que se casara conmigo?

–Syaoran… –mire mis puños enrojecidos por tanta fuerza que aplicaba en ellos y luego sentí la suavidad de su mano acariciar las mías –Tienes que luchar por ella. –La mire negando.

–Ella ya no desea saber nada de mí.

–Trata de hablar con ella. –la mire y suspire –De hecho esta aquí conmigo. –Mi rostro ensombrecido cambio completamente al saber que estaba cerca de ella. Una emoción recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar –Tu la amas… No la dejes ir así como así.

Señalo donde se encontraba y le agradecí mentalmente lo que estaba haciendo por mí. Corrí sin siquiera decirle nada a Tomoyo y con cada paso que daba me daba cuenta de que no sabía que le diría si me la topaba. Metí el papel en mi pantalón para no perderlo por si se volvía a dar la ocasión de poder pedirle matrimonio al amor de mi vida.

Sonreí cuando la mire caminar cabizbaja, sabía que podría ser que estuviera pensando en mí, por supuesto que no me sentía feliz de ponerla triste. Pero el hecho de que pudiera estar pensando en mí realmente me ponía feliz. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando miré como chocaba con otro hombre. Uno alto de cabello rubio. Lo reconocí como Yuu Sasaki pues lo había visto deambulando en la empresa de mi madre.

Mis músculos se tensaron cuando Sakura se abrazó a él con fuerza. Mis piernas se quedaron inmóviles observando aquella escena. Trate de detenerlos pero ni siquiera podía respirar. Cuando el la separo pude ver que estaba llorando y me di cuenta de que había encontrado un refugio en el cual desahogarse.

Él le limpio sus lágrimas y fue entonces cuando empecé a odiarlo. La tomo de la mano y la alejo de mi mirada, y yo idiotamente seguía sin poder hacer nada.

_¿Alguna vez pensaste en que tal vez ella _este_ mucho mejor sin ti?_

Los pensamientos en mi cabeza se hicieron participes. Me sentía como la escoria más sucia de todo el mundo. Sabía que no valía nada y que mis pensamientos ahogarían todo rastro de cordura en mi interior; que empezaría a pensar estupideces y a hacer estupideces.

_Él, definitivamente, la hará mucho más feliz que tu. Tu tienes con ella meses y lograste lastimarla demasiado en cambio él con solo un par de minutos hizo que se sintiera bien._

Tal vez Tomoyo se equivocaba, y realmente debía de dejarla ir de mi lado, superarla y tratar de ser feliz, o más bien aparentar como que tengo una vida llena de felicidad.

Con pasos lentos me salí de ahí con los pensamientos de mi cabeza torturándome sin parar. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando un carro freno violentamente tratando de no atropellarme. Solo quería pensar en la mejor manera de poder vivir sin ella.

Me subí al carro y lo encendí sin muchas ganas. Tampoco había caído en cuenta de que había empezado a llover.

Acelere esta vez sin fuerzas. Saqué el celular y trate de marcar el celular de Sakura. Pero mis dedos no accedían a mis órdenes y solo temblaban sin control. Comencé a manejar sin mucho cuidado por la carretera ya llevaba demasiado tiempo dando vueltas sin rumbo por la cuidad cuando pude finalmente marcar el celular de Sakura acelere mas rápido con el corazón palpitándome en el pecho sin dejarme respirar.

– ¡Sakura! –Grité cuando escuché que se descolgaba el teléfono y sonreí –Gracias por responderme. –dije cuando pude calmar mi emoción de que hablaría con ella.

–_Mira…_ –escuché una voz masculina ajena a la de Sakura –_Te voy a ser sincero. Sakura me gusta y tú me estorbas. Es mejor que la dejes en paz. Ella va a estar conmigo. ¿Por qué mejor no lo olvidas? _–sus palabras hicieron hervir mi sangre haciendo que acelerara aun mas rápido.

–Maldito hijo de… –me callé cuando tuve que frenar violentamente para no estamparme contra un carro estacionado.

–_Aguas no vayas a matarte._ –lo escuché reír –_Aunque, bueno me ahorrarías el trabajo si lo haces de una vez._

–De una vez te informo que no me moriré sin antes haber hablado con Sakura. –apreté el móvil en mis manos con fuerza hirviendo de coraje.

–_Mira estúpido ya déjala sola. No quiere estar contigo es mucho mas feliz sin ti. ¿No lo ves? Me tiene a mí_. –Acelere de nuevo esperando que eso me calmara un poco.

– ¡Déjala sola! –Grite furiosamente – ¡LA AMO! Y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para recuperarla.

–_De ahora en adelante Sakura será mía…_ –su voz era tan ronca y tan cínica que solo me hizo enfadar mas. –_Syaoran Li… Espero te pudras en el infierno._

Escuché como cortaba la llamada y yo solo pude aventar el teléfono con fuerza rompiendo uno de los vidrios del carro. No me importaba… ya nada me importaba. Acelere más rápido todo lo que el auto permitía. Mis lagrimas se hicieron participes y no pude detenerlas y las gotas de agua tampoco ayudaban mucho. Deje de mirar y solo esperaba poder verla una vez mas a mi lado.

Parpadeé una vez para poder mirar algo pero antes de abrir mis ojos de nuevo escuché el estruendoso chirrido de unas llantas. Después una luz en mis ojos que impidió que pudiera ver lo que sucedía. Luego otro sonido más fuerte que el primero.

Paso un segundo y pude sentir como mi cuerpo atravesaba el vidrió del carro. La cabeza me dolió más que nunca y solo habían pasado dos segundos cuando sentí el duro asfalto en mi mejilla. Entreabrí mis ojos y pude ver a lo lejos mi carro destrozado y un tráiler a lado. Parpadeé y trate de moverme pero no podía. Comencé a sentir que me mojaba pero no sabía si era a causa de la lluvia o era mi sangre.

Lo primero que quise buscar fue el collar de Sakura. Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y no lo encontré solo la cajita del anillo de compromiso que le había comprado. Me aferre a él con fuerza. Y como pude me arrastre por los vidrios rotos tratando de encontrar el collar de Sakura.

Gemí cuando uno de esos vidrios se encajo con fuerza en mi muslo derecho.

– ¡Sakura! –llame apoyándome en mis brazos para encontrar el collar de ella. A lo lejos mire un pequeño resplandor, gemí de nuevo tratando de llegar a él pero mis brazos dejaron de tener la fuerza suficiente como para moverme.

Me tiré en el asfalto llorando tratando de llegar allá. No dejaba de pronunciar su nombre esperando así que ella pudiera encontrarme.

No había pasado ni la mitad de un minuto cuando mi cuerpo dejo de sentir dolor. No paré de llorar no sabía que es lo que pasaría después de esto… Solo deseaba poder verla una vez más.

–Vas a estar bien… –escuché a mi lado y sentí como una persona me jalaba. Ya no distinguía nada a mi alrededor –¿Cómo te llamas?

– ¡Sakura! –gemí adolorido sin escuchar muy bien lo que me preguntaba. Mas voces se hicieron participes y yo no reconocía ninguna de ellas.

Ya no tenía nada…

Me di por vencido al buscarla. Deje de moverme; ya no había nada a mi alrededor…

Solo la oscuridad que queda _después de la muerte._

* * *

><p><strong>(NA):**

¿Que les digo lectores mios? Llore cuando escribí este capitulo. Me considero una escritora "emotiva" pues para mi lo mas importante es dejar relucir los sentimientos de cada personaje. Que cada uno de ustedes sienta lo que el personaje siente. Espero y este haciendo un buen trabajo.

Me tarde en escribir el capitulo... Pero bueno aqui esta y me gusta por donde va el fanfic hasta ahora ^^ No tendra un orden cronologico la historia. Y creo que por eso me gusta mas (: hehe espero disfruten de la lectura espero ya subier pronto el capitulo nuevo de "La Historia de Mi Vida" Gracias por sus reviews enserio los aprecio demasiado y disfruto mucho leyendolos :)

Bueno pues ya no se me ocurre que decír si algo no les queda claro pues dejenmelos en los reviews xD hehe Trato de contestarlos siempre. Pero eso si les digo, si me preguntan que es lo que hizo Syaoran para que Sakura se pusiera asi pues noo obvio no podre responderselos hehe es parte de esta trama que se ira desarrollando mediante el fanfic progresa.

Se les quiere y mucho ^^ A ver si me dejan mas reviews ;D hehe y si no llorare u.u

Un beso y Un abrazo

**_Hiikary Li_**


End file.
